themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Memento Mori
"Memento Mori" is an ongoing twelve chapter side story written by dmitrivalentine. The story is based on Dmitri Valenti's adventure in The Clock Tower, a giant underground facility in Sibilis that contains the memories of twelve Sinners of SALIGIA. "Memento Mori" begins with Dmitri Valenti defeating Abel and Axel, targets from "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown". He then meets up with M. N. Nairb who talks him into going with her to The Clock Tower, a facility under The Cell, the lab that the Fallen Order implanted the sample of Draethius into Dante. After Dmitri sees one of the many memories stored in The Clock Tower via his Hawkeye Curse, Nairb goes missing. By the suggestion of the mysterious Ben, who suggests that Dmitri search the other floors for a way out of The Clock Tower, which has twelve floors. Floor 1: Noah de Acedia It is revealed early on that each floor is color coded (except for Valentine and Kira who both have white hallways); Noah's hallway is blue. When Dmitri and Nairb enter The Clock Tower, they are trapped in. The floor they find themself is Floor 1, which contains the memories of deceased Sinner of Sloth, Noah de Acedia. Dmitri's Hawkeye Curse forcefully allows him to peek into one of Noah's memories. When the memory segment ends, Dmitri finds Nairb missing and is introduced to the mysterious Ben. Ben is the one to explain that The Clock Tower contains the memories of past Sinners. Noah's Memories: The Azazel Sample In this memory, Dmitri witnesses Noah speaking to Leviat, Dante's father and member of the Fallen Order. Noah mentions Draethius original angel name, Azazel (first discovered in "Valentine's Memories: Battle of Swawns". It is revealed that the Fallen Order obtained the sample of Draethius from Noah, who had a sample stored in the ARK. Floor 2: Rubi Delacoure Rubi's hallway is red . After seeing the memory segment of Rubi Delacoure, Dmitri talks to Ben again. When Dmitri asks Ben why Valentine built The Clock Tower, Ben hints that Valentine may have hidden something at the bottom floor: Floor 12, which is Valentine's Floor. Ben lets slip Nairb's name and Dmitri begins to suspect Ben. Rubi's Memories: Battle of Kaidva In this memory, Dmitri witnesses the battle between the Mystic Knights and one of the Fallen Order's armies, this one being led by Fallen Order Lieutenant Cheruna from "Bingo Book - Fallen Order Lieutenants". The two sides fight. Mare Mara and Ruuso take on Cheruna; Ruuso is badly injured and Mare Mara is killed by The Demon Lord's Hand. It ends with Rubi ordering Ruuso be brought to a hospital. This memories contains many minor characters from past stories like Manuel (the prophet of Drakov, the Horseman of Pestilence) from "Growth of Sin" and Zayru Licayan from Noe's memory in "The Mystic Council's Past: Noe Conspiracy". This chapter of Memento Mori is the only story in which The Demon Lord's Hand, even though shrouded in smoke, has made an appearance. Floor 3: Ashley de Superbia Ashley's hallway is purple. Unlike the previous two floors, Ben does not appear after Dmitri sees the memory fragment. Dmitri finds a crimson earring that leads him to suspect that Four Heavenly Ruler "Nemesis" may be in The Clock Tower, possibly holding Nairb hostage. Ashley's Memories: Javex vs. Ashley Originally dmitrivalentine thought of putting the story of how Ashley escaped Javex's assassination as the memory segment in Ashley's floor but decided to just leave it in "Tales of Sin". Ashley's Memories: Nicolas Flamel in Faralda In this memory, Dmitri is given pieces of information of Ashley's status since she escaped the SALIGIA Incident. It is revealed that Ashley was possing as a man and calling herself Nicolas Flamel, the same name of a mythological alchemist in European legends. In Ashley's memory in Faralda, she meets Damien, who is revealed to be working with the Elder Gods now that Azriel is dead. Ashley, and Evangeline, fight Damien, and Crowned Archangel Evan Nigel; Evangeline is captured and Ashley is wounded, thus explaining where she got her wounds when arriving at the Castle in the Sky in "The Chase". Floor 4: Azriel Azriel's hallway is grey. Again, Ben does not show up. After Dmitri peers into one of Azriel's memories, he finds a letter that reads: This letter makes Dmitri believe that Valentine may be in league with Heavenly Ruler "Nemesis". Azriel's Memories: Azriel's Defiance In this memory, Dmitri witnesses the beginning part of Azriel's rebellion against the Elder Gods, which lead to his (and others') Fall. Eleison, target from "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown", makes an appearance along with Azriel's lover, Brit. dmitrivalentine based this memory off of dethreaper666's "Paradis Lost, But Not Forgotten". Floor 5: Diva de Luxuria Diva's hallway is pink. After seeing one of Diva's memories, he finds Ben. Ben reveals that Nairb is on Floor 12 before the two fight. When Ben is shot, he escapes. Ben is later seen talking with Nemesis while nursing his wound. He is told by Nemesis to delay Dmitri so she can find the Gem of Power. At the end, it is revealed that Ben's teleportation ability is a Crystal ability. Diva's Memories: The Mad Tea Party In this memory, Dmitri witnesses a conversation between Diva and Valentine. During the tea time, Diva is revealed to be a singer in the Mystic Realm and possibly sleeping with Javex Serva. N.V. shows signs of jealousy towards Valentine, unsure if it is because of Diva's Power of Lust or not. At the end of the memory fragment, Valentine reveals only being allied with one Heavenly Ruler, whom Dmitri is Nemesis. Floor 6: Leonardo de Ira Leonardo's hallway is yellow. When the memory fragment on this floor ends, Dmitri sees a person he believes to be Nairb. To his disappointment, it is revealed to be a male Nobody of Nairb called Brian. Brian escapes to Floor 7 with Dmitri chasing him. Leonardo's Memories: Death Day In this memory, Dmitri witnesses the last day of Leonardo's life. The memory takes place in Mirage Island where Leonardo is hanging out with Valentine. The memory reveals that Cedric Aduella was not dead, where prior knowledge led to other conclusions. Grimm also makes a short appearance, working on the alloy that later is used in Mewt's weapons. Vincent is revealed to have been under the employ of Valentine and the reason why Azriel had his chained in The Gourd is revealed. It is revealed that Azriel and Damien joined forces with SALIGIA the day of the Maverick Hills Incident. Floor 7: Dmitri Valenti Dmitri's own floor is black. He does not peer into a memory, guessing its because it would only be his own memories he would see. He finds a letter from Grimm; the letter explains that the letter found in Floor 4 was not addressed to Nemesis but to Grimm. Grimm left a key and a map of The Clock Tower for Dmitri. Dmitri then goes to Floor 8. Floor 8: Dominic de Avaritia Dominic's hallway is orange. At the beginning, Dmitri fights Brian and Ben. Ben is revealed to be the Nirvanism lieutenant of 'Sis' M.N. Nairb and having the Crystal ability called "Rift Lift". In the fight, Dmitri kills Brian. Dmitri uses his Power of Sloth to nullify Ben's Crystal ability. Before Dmitri had complete the fatal shot, his Hawkeye Curse activates. When the memory fragment ends, Ben has escaped. Dominic's Memories: Organization V Abandons Dominic In this memory, Dmitri witnesses Dominic speaking to Tim Drei of Organization shortly before the beginning of "Unfinished Business". It is revealed that Organization V may be the Four Heavenly Rulers' mysterious organization. Drei informs Dominic that Organization V cannot protect him anymore. The knights who jump Ezra and Larac are revealed to be working for Drei instead of Dominic as previously thought. Floor 9: Dominique de Gula Dominique's hallway is green. This floor does not have much activity outside the memory fragment except Dmitri finding a trail of blood and this post thoughts about Ovan's prophecy. Dominique's Memories: Prophecy of the End of the World In this memory, Dmitri witnesses Dominique and Gluttony interrogating a prophecy from the prophet from Besaid seen in "Bingo Book - Hit List". The prophecy is about a mysterious devil whom Dmitri believes may be Blue Satan, the mythological nemesis of the Holy Lord. Due to an attack by Va'ashear, the memory is revealed to take place right before Va'ashear's attack in "Sirberius' Past: The Great God War". Floor 10: Joel Joel's hallway is brown. Right away Dmitri is whisked into one of Joel's memories. Afterwards, Dmitri is confronted by Ben who has Nairb hostage. Dmitri uses the Power of Sloth to weaken Ben. Nairb pleads Dmitri to kill Ben. Dmitri then sees one of Kira's memories even though he's still on Floor 10 and not on Floor 11. He finds out Nairb is Nemesis and attacks her. Nemesis steals the key Dmitri was given by Grimm which turns out to be Hyroku the Gem of Power. Dmitri runs after Nemesis to Floor 11. Joel's Memories: Joel's Friends Bully Yusel In this memory, Dmitri witnesses two angels- Ael and Rachel- bully a young angel named Yusel (who grows up to be N.V.). Joel tries to persuade them to stop with no prevail. Barrel (who later becomes Valentine) and his friends, Nathaniel and Azazel (who later becomes Draethius), intervene. Barrel and Azazel kill Ael and Rachel. They spared Joel. Barrel then invites Yusel to work for him. Floor 11: Kira Unlike the other floors, Dmitri witnesses Kira's memory fragment in Floor 10. When Dmitri arrives at Floor 11 while chasing Nairb/ Nemesis, Ben arrives and tells Dmitri about the second Oracle, located in Floor 12. Ben joins up with Dmitri and the two teleport to Floor 12. Kira's Memories: Meeting of the Heavenly Rulers and Nemesis' Identity Revealed Dmitri witnesses this memory fragment in Floor 10. Dmitri witnesses a meeting between the three remaining Heavenly Rulers and Kira. It is revealed that Duo has a connection to Vier Weiss. Nemesis is revealed to have recieved her intel about The Clock Tower by interrogating Grimm. In the end, her identity is revealed to be that of 'Sis' M. N. Nairb. Floor 12: Valentine de Invidia Like Kira's hallway, Valentine's hallway is also white. When Dmitri and Ben teleport to Floor 12, Nemesis has already stolen the second Oracle. She then escapes. Ben and Dmitri realize there is nothing they can do so they teleport to Faralda to help the Mystic Council in "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown". Valentine's Memories: End of the World In this memory, it is revealed that The Clock Tower also holds memories of the future. In this one, it shows a glimpse of what the Prophecy of the End of the World is. Dmitri converses with an entity called Zwei who apparently can interact in Clock Tower memory fragments. Category:Stories Category:Dmitri's Stories Category:SALIGIA's Past